A very Hetalia Christmas
by Ms.Kona
Summary: A short one shot per day for the run up to christmas. Oh the hilarity that shall ensue!  rated teen for possible language
1. Of Christmas and of decorations!

**A/N so this is my first attempt at hetalia fan fiction. I'm going to be attempting to do a '12 days of hetalia christmas' thing and posting every day up to christmas day or maybe new years. The chapters will only about 150 words long, they aren't going to be epics of any kind, just a little crackish.**

**Well here is the first day of christmas!**

* * *

><p>Of Christmas and of decorations.<p>

Italy was running around the Germany household. He was trying to be discrete but wasn't doing very well. The bundle of shiny things in his arms was slowly becoming smaller and smaller as the shinnies were placed around the house.

"Veh~ I'll make Doitsu's house pretty for Christmas!" He was surprised that he hadn't met either of the German brothers. He assumed they were both out training or looking for him in the training fields where he had run away from. This was much more exciting anyway!

Before long, Italy was found. He was sprinkling red and green glitter down the stairs, twirling long tinsel chains through the banister poles when Germany noticed the mess.

"ITALY! VAT ARE YOU DOING!"

"I'm decorating Doitsu! Your house can't be not decorated for Christmas~"

A vain in Germany's head throbbed. He knew Italy was only trying to be helpful, but this was his house damn it!

"Italy...go home..." he sighed.

Moral of the story, don't let Italy get hold of shinies, and never in Germany's house.

* * *

><p><strong>On the first day of Christmas, Fanfiction wrote to me, an Italian with shinies!<strong>


	2. Of Roma and of Dressing Up

**Day 2, and today we're in Spains house.**

* * *

><p>Spain was running around the house, seemingly more happy than usual. He was decorating his house ready for the Navidad Celebrations, setting up his manger and the hand carved figurines around it. He was singing Christmas carols under his breath as he went, bringing much more cheer to the house; if that was even possible.<p>

One person who wasn't feeling it though, was Romano. He shuffled round the house, trying to avoid the Spaniard. The only reason he'd come round here was to avoid the glitter being spread by his brother! He loved his fratello dearly, but too much glitter just hurt his head.

Not looking where he was going, Romano bumped into Spain. "Watch where you're going, Bastardo!"

"Roma~! I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Y-yeah well I've been walking around!"

"But I have a special job for you Roma~"

Before the Italian could say another word, he was being dragged by the arm into a room full of clothes. Without his consent, Spain pulled a shiny costume over Romano's head.

"You're the star for the top of the tree, Roma~" he chirped, turning Romano round to look in a full length mirror.

Romano was not impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>On the second day of christmas, fanfiction sent to me, A roma in a star costume and an Italy with lots of shines!<strong>

**A/N So please R&R and let me know who you want to see next, I have no plans for every day, just seeing what comes to my head at night, which probably isn't a good idea. So yeah, let me know what you want and how you think I'm doing =]**


	3. Of Baltics and dedecorating

**And now we see Russia and the Baltics!**

* * *

><p>Lithuania, Latvia and Estonia were also fixing up the house for the Christmas celebrations. Unlike Italy and Spain however, their idea of decorating was much more reserved, keeping things down to a minimum but still looking pretty. Estonia was trying to keep out of the way, preferring to keep away from the festivities until he had no other choice but to join in. Latvia was going for it, full throttle and wanting to please Russia, but was making a bad job of it most of the time, leaving Lithuania to tidy up behind the youngest baltic. Just as they came to the last finishing touches, a flurry of snow followed Russia into the house.<p>

"Priviet," he called, stopping to take a look at the changes to his house. "And why is my house being decorated?" he asked dryly.

"B-b-because it's Christmas?"Stuttered Latvia, desperately wanting his elder to be pleased with their work.

"Niet, Christmas isn't until next month. Take them down till the end of the year."

Without looking at the Baltic States again, he left, leaving them to de-decorate the house.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Third day of Christmas Fanfiction wrote to me, 3 de-decorating Baltic's 2<strong> Romas in a star costume and an Italy with lots of shines!<strong>**

_**A/N: So I don't posses a muse for Russia or any of the Baltics, so they mat be OOC. meh, nvm**_

_**Keep reviewing and telling me what you want to see! These are literally hashed out in 30 mins before i go to sleep so you have all day to let me know!**_


	4. Of Cake and of Death

**Will America survive England's cooking?**

* * *

><p>England was in the kitchen. This was one area of life where his magic could not help him. His old mentee, America was coming over for Christmas Day after England had visited his thanksgiving dinner and he was making sure everything went off without a hitch. It was only Gentlemanly to invite him back after all. He was reading the instructions from the recipe book carefully, not wanting to screw this up again. It was only a cake! How could he mess this up!<p>

After following the recipe carefully, he took the cake from the oven and pressed it lightly in the middle. It bounced back. Taking this as a good sign he tipped it out onto a cooling tray and watched it cool.

No sooner had it cooled and been decorated than America walked through his front door on one of his many visits.

"Yo, England, where are you?" he called.

"Kitchen," England called back, standing back to admire his handy work.

"Oh cool! Cake!" Without any warning America had cut himself a slice and bitten into it.

His face went pale.

Then it went green.

Without another word, America bolted from the kitchen, throwing up in the garden outside.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Fourth day of Christmas Fanfiction wrote to me, 4 of England's Death Cakes, 3 de-decorating Baltic's 2<strong> Romas in a star costume and an Italy with lots of shines!<strong>**

****A/N really liked writing this chapter. Read tomorrow for some China! ****

****Please keep R&R-ing and passing on your ideas! Dont know where I'd be without them! ****


	5. Of sneaking and of dragons

China was looking around curiously. He was almost suspicious. Checking once more behind the corner, he dashed off and returned carrying something suspiciously plant like. And green...and did that have needles on it too?

What China didn't realise was his boss was watching him from the shadows. As the Asian got his bundle half way through the door, the great dragon cleared his throat.

In a very dragon like way.

China's blood froze solid. "Sorry, I didn't see you there –aru," He said, turning and bowing a little though trying to keep the plant hidden behind his back.

"What's that you have their China?" the Dragon asked

"N-nothing –aru! Just something to brighten the house with. Nothing to worry about -aru!" He almost hid the fear in his voice. So very close.

"It's not a Christmas tree is it?"

China paled. He'd been found out. "Yes sir..."

"No Christmas trees in my house. Put it back where you found it."

Hanging his head, China began to drag the tree away from his house. He never got his way damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>On the Fifth day of Christmas Fanfiction wrote to me,5 chines christmas treeeees! 4 of England's Death Cakes, 3 de-decorating Baltic's 2<strong> Romas in a star costume and an Italy with lots of shines!<strong>**

****A/N: so what do you think? any more idea's for chapters? send them in a comment, you may just see them up here!****


	6. Of Chibi's and of Solstice's

**And then Prussia enters his thoughts...**

* * *

><p>Prussia was laid on his 'bed' in his 'room' in Russia's house. Well, he called it a bed. It was actually just a mattress on the concrete floor and he called it a room when it was actually just Russia's basement. He was laid with his hands behind his head, staring at the boring ceiling thinking about the first Christmas he could remember...<p>

*fade to black*

A little Teutonic Knight was jumping on the bed of a sleeping person who had a pillow held tightly over their head. There was long blond hair creeping out from under the pillow which a yellow bird was starting to make a nest in.

"VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI VATI!"

The young Prussian was waving his crop around madly, occasionally hitting the wall in his excitement. After a few more moments, Germania sat up, throwing his pillow at Gilbert.

"Vat! Vat do you want Teuton!"

"VATI! Its the Winter Solstice!"

"Go. To. Bed Teuton."

"But Vati! Solstice!"

"Go to bed or you're not having your crop for a week!"

Without waiting for his father to change his mind, Prussia ran from the room, diving into his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>On the Sixth day of Christmas Fanfiction wrote to me, 6 winter solstice's 5 Chinese christmas treeeees! 4 of England's Death Cakes, 3 de-decorating Baltic's 2<strong> Romas in a star costume and an Italy with lots of shines<strong>**

****A/N So we had a chibi Prussia tonight...my muse was feeling childish after playing with hamsters. Do we want more Chibi's? let me know n.n****


End file.
